Nadie Está a Salvo
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Esta historia sigue a los Slytherin en su vida después de la guerra. Tienen un pequeño problema que no parece dejarlos en paz, o puede que los deje en paz para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hello a todos de nuevo!

Empecé a escribir este fic hace un par de semanas y al fin me decidí a publicarlo. Espero les guste!

Reviews serán muy agradecidos

"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo es de JK. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.

**Nadie Está a Salvo**

El ministerio de magia estaba casi desierto, tanto que el taconeo de sus pasos le retumbaban fuertemente en sus oídos. Fue la primera en llegar a la oficina, ganándoles incluso a Hermione Granger que tenía la mala fortuna de ser su compañera de trabajo.

Su escritorio era un completo desastre, en contraste con el de Granger, el suyo tenia papeles de diferentes colores por toda la mesa sin orden alguno y carpetas que vomitaban más papeles y cajones con más papeles y no se diga el archivero. Daphne Greengrass suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla de piel negra, saco su maquillaje mágico y lo paso por sus mejillas para ocultar esas pecas que tanto odiaba, casi tanto como la cicatriz en su cuello, producto de la guerra, razón por la cual su armario estaba repleto de mascadas, el día de hoy llevaba una color rojo sangre.

La primera visita del día fue nada menos que Draco Malfoy, quien ignorando olímpicamente a Granger, llegó a su escritorio y se recargó en el para acercarse más a su oído.

- ¿Cómo está la más bella cuñada del mundo?- le preguntó en tono irónico con una falsa sonrisa colgando de sus labios.

- Soy la más bella, pero aun no soy tu cuñada. Espero no serlo por un largo tiempo.- le contesto sin siquiera mirarlo, organizando todo en su oficina con la varita. – ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó volteando hacia él.

- Tenemos un funeral al cual asistir, no creo que lo hayas olvidado.- contestó rápidamente.- Astoria se rehúsa a acompañarme y yo odio ir a ese lugar … escalofriante.- continuó.- Pero es el padre de Theodore, así que …- dejó inconclusa la oración encogiéndose de hombros. Daphne suspiró.

- Lo sé.-

Sin esperar mucho, Daphne tomó su bolso y se colocó una boina con malla negra que ocultaba su rostro y sin decir una palabra a su castaña compañera salió de la oficina, para encontrarse con el ministerio de magia a todo su esplendor, con gente corriendo de un lado a otro y notas voladoras sobre sus cabezas. Salieron del edificio y se encaminaron a una biblioteca abandonada de enfrente donde era seguro aparecerse. Tomó la mano de Draco y sintió ese extraño jalón desde el ombligo haciéndola girar en espiral hasta volver a tocar suelo con sus tacones.

El cementerio de la familia Nott era justamente como Draco lo describía: escalofriante. A pesar de ser un caluroso verano, ese lugar parecía ser olvidado por el sol y el favorito de las nubes y niebla. Pasaron por una hilera de lápidas de mármol, hasta llegar a un pequeño grupo de personas alrededor de otra lápida con aspecto nuevo y brilloso color negro, donde un muchacho delgadísimo, que parecía no tener más de 16 años, se encontraba hincado con una chica de cabello negro detrás de él, acariciando levemente sus espalda.

Draco no se atrevió a seguir caminando ante tal escena, pero Daphne continuo su paso hasta llegar a lado de Theo, se acuclilló a su lado en silencio y tomo la pálida mano del chico en la suya. Theo no se inmuto, con la mirada perdida en la piedra negra de enfrente, mientras un anciano mago recitaba un ensayado discurso acerca de la vida después de la vida. "Estupideces" pensaba Daphne mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Theo, depositándole un ligero beso en la mejilla.

No fue hasta que todos los presentes se fueron (incluyendo a Draco y Pansy) que Theo se levantó del suelo, aun tomado de la mano de Daphne. El rostro de Theo no mostraba emoción alguna, ni siquiera ira, pero Theo era así, Daphne había aprendido a lo largo de los años que el chico no usaba su rostro para mostrar emociones, a veces lo sorprendía con sonrisas genuinas pero eran muy raras y el llanto simplemente era inexistente. El usaba actos y palabras para expresarse, él era el Slytherin más vengativo que conocía, por ejemplo, la vez en que Gregory y Vincent se burlaron de él en las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch, presentándose para golpeador, Theo encantó a las bludgers que encontró para que golpearan a los dos Slytherins por un rato. Ambos terminaron en la enfermería con un par de costillas rotas. Además era increíblemente sincero, decía lo que quería cuando quería y como quería, sin importar a quien, lo que lo llevo a tener una serie de problemas con los profesores, nunca fue el alumno favorito de nadie. Cualidades que, se rumoran, heredó de su padre.

Daphne no conoció muy bien a Marcus Nott, solo hablo con él contadas ocasiones, por educación, pero de conocerlo a simple vista, Theo era la viva imagen del desaparecido mago. Cabello castaño y delgado, piel pálida y complexión ligera, facciones angulosas y un par de ojos increíblemente azul oscuro, terriblemente hipnotizantes.

- Vámonos.- Dijo la rasposa voz de Theo, sin despegar la vista de la lápida hasta que dio media vuelta en dirección de la finca Nott.

La familia Nott no era tan adinerada como los Greengrass o los Malfoy, pero estaban lejos de ser considerados clase media. La finca era de tamaño regular, era el terreno inmenso lo que impactaba al resto de la sociedad. Poseían hectáreas con colinas y un arroyo que se perdía en el horizonte. El patio trasero siempre estaba lleno de plantas muy curiosas, de colores vibrantes y sombríos que la madre de Theo usaba en su fascinación por la elaboración de pociones y herbología. La mayor atracción era un camino empedrado, sobre el que se extendía un pequeño techo de vidrio que permitía ver las estrellas de noche, con velas flotantes a los lados que daban claridad al pasillo, hasta llegar a un estanque pequeño donde flotaban lirios y vivían peces raros que no se encontraban con facilidad en ninguna otra parte del país. Ese era el lugar favorito de los Slyhterins para reunirse, desde su primer verano después de entrar a Hogwarts, ese lugar era su punto de reunión.

Entraron por la puerta trasera, hacia la sala de estar, desde donde se veían a Draco y Pansy hablar en susurros con las cabezas casi pegadas. Daphne los pudo escuchar a medida que se iban acercando.

- Dicen que encontraron el cuerpo justo aquí.- Le contaba Draco a la pelinegra que parecía haber olvidado como respirar.- Lo curioso es que no había ni una gota de sangre en su cuerpo, estaba completamente se… Hey Theo.- se cortó al ver entrar a su amigo a la habitación mirándolo nervioso.- Sabes que eres bienvenido en la mansión si no quieres dormir aquí.-

- Gracias, pero tu casa está más embrujada que la mía.- contestó tan bajito que Draco disimuló no haberlo escuchado.

- ¿Donde esta Blaise?- Preguntó Pansy después de un tiempo de silencio.

- Mando una lechuza en la mañana, sigue en Italia por la boda de su madre.- contestó Theodore.

- ¡Pero que esa mujer no se cansa! Es su marido numero … ¿6 o 7?- exclamó Pansy.- Me perdí entre Fabrizzio Sondle y como se llamaba el otro… el rubio ese, el que parecía gigante.-

- ¿Klauss?- Dijo Daphne.- ¿El que murió devorado por una Quimera?

- No, ese fue Dimitros… creo.- contestó Draco.

- Que suerte que Zabinni sepa hablar tantos idiomas. Su madre ha recorrido todo el continente en busca de marido.- Dijo Daphne cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

De pronto el salón se llenó de un ruido muy extraño. Eran carcajadas que provenían de un Theodore con el rostro contorsionado, agarrándose el estómago y dejándose caer en el sofá de terciopelo. Pansy se contagió y comenzó a reírse histéricamente, pronto los demás rieron también por un buen rato, haciendo que la tensión no desapareciera, pero al menos se suavizara. Para cuando a todos se les había acabado el aire, tenían los rostros encendidos y Pansy incluso tenia lágrimas colgando de la orilla de sus ojos.

Daphne decidió quedarse todo el día con Theo, ayudándole con todo el papeleo pendiente, pasaron toda la tarde en el despacho de su padre. Ya que Daphne trabajaba en una de las oficinas del Wizengamot, tenía acceso a todo tipo de contratos, escritos y constancias de juramentos inquebrantables, así como testamentos.

Todo el contenido de la bóveda numero 521 era ahora propiedad de Theodore, al no haber otro familiar vivo que la reclame, así como la finca en escocia y un negocio en el callejón Nocturno. Theodore se mantuvo callado toda la tarde, solo contestando las preguntas que Daphne, a quien no le molestaba para nada el silencio, mientras revisaba con detalle las letras minúsculas del testamento. Dio un respingo cuando sintió la respiración tibia de Theodore en su cuello, erizándole el bello, haciéndola estremecer. Volteó a verlo sorprendida, pero Theodore aprovecho para besarla suavemente, sin prisa, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y así fuera la manera en que quería gastarlo.

- Theo.- Trato de detenerlo en vano, ya que sabía que esa era la manera en que Theo se relajaba, por irónico que parezca.

Desde entonces el tiempo paso volando, Daphne despertó en la habitación de Theo envuelta en las sabanas, cuando afuera ya estaba oscureciendo. Se desenredo como pudo tratando de no mover demasiado a Theo, quien le daba la espalda, y salió de la cama en un salto, buscando su ropa.

- ¿Te vas?- le preguntó asustando a Daphne.

- Sí…- le contesto apenas.- necesito dormir, y tú no me dejaras hacerlo.- continuo alargando la mano para arreglar el cabello enmarañado de Theo.- Te veo mañana.-

Theo la jalo con fuerza hacia él, haciendo que cayera encima de él. Le quito el cabello de la cara con cuidado y la beso por última vez en la noche. Daphne le sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Dejo una pócima para dormir en la mesita de noche y al terminar de vestirse salió por la puerta sin decir otra palabra. Una vez fuera, desapareció.

* * *

Entro a la mansión Greengrass directamente a la cocina, botando el bolso y la chaqueta en el sofá de la entrada, ya el elfo se encargara de él. Tenía un hambre espantosa, lo primero que se le atravesó fue una gran jarrón de cristal lleno de moras y arándanos bañados en chocolate que se le antojaron al instante. Sin molestarse en tomar un plato, se llevó a la boca moras y arándanos uno por uno, hasta que casi no podía cerrar la boca. A estos le siguieron más frutas, se sirvió una copa de vino que tenía cerca y se pasó las golosinas de golpe, retacando de nuevo su boca de los mismos.

- Al menos quítale el chocolate.- Llegó su madre con varita en mano. Haciendo un suave movimiento, el chocolate se desvaneció.

- Pensé que ya estabas dormida.- Le contestó Daphne haciendo a un lado la fruta.

- ¿Cómo esta Theodore?- le pregunto ignorando su comentario.

- ¿Tu cómo crees que este? Es el último Nott con vida.- dijo con voz colérica.

Su madre no contestó, esperando a que la rabia de Daphne se esfumara.

- Ha sido una tragedia, verdaderamente.- Dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba el jarrón. Se alejó con él en las manos y fue directamente a la basura a tirar su contenido. – Es tiempo de que el pequeño… bueno, el único Nott piense en el futuro, en su legado.- Le dijo sin mirarla.- La familia Nott es una noble familia dotada de magia, me atrevo a decir, de los tiempos de Merlín. Tiene que heredar su apellido. Su sangre.-

- Madre…- Le dijo en forma de advertencia.

- Confío en que siguen frecuentándose.- Continuo su madre, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.- No se si tengan una relación íntima o no pero dudo que eso sea algún obstáculo. Hay muchas formas de retener a un hombre. Unir a las dos familias siempre había sido sueño de su padre… y también del tuyo.-

- Eso lo dudo.- Se atrevió a decir Daphne con una sonrisa desafiante en los labios.

Su madre acorto la distancia entre ellas peligrosamente y con la voz un poco más alta le dijo:

- Deberías estar agradecida, haber nacido en esta noble y antigua familia, dotada de magia excepcional y fortuna inigualable. Es momento de que pagues por ello, continuar con la pureza de nuestra sangre. Ya no eres una niña pequeña Daphne. Es tu deber.-

Deborah Greengrass se fue con paso decidido de la cocina, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, dejando a una Daphne con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, mirando el jarrón de frutas ahora vacío maldiciendo a Deborah mil veces hasta que su respiración se reguló y subió a su dormitorio.

* * *

Gracias por leer! RV!

Por Siempre Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos de nuevo! Este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia :)

Espero no se aburra pero necesitaba un poco mas de introducción, al ser un fic bastante largo la acción vendrá después.

Disclaimer: Todo es J.K. yo solo juego con los personajes.

* * *

**2**

La cama se movía de manera muy peculiar, subía y bajaba con suavidad, aunque estaba seguro de no seguir soñando. Abrió los ojos de golpe, cerrándolos inmediatamente al ser lastimado por la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana, haciendo resaltar a una figura femenina que ahora salía por el balcón, desapareciendo.

Miró su reloj de mesa, que indicaban las 6:45, se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al trabajo. Resignado se levantó y fue directo a la ducha, permitiendo que el agua fría lo despertara por completo. Ya bañado se detuvo frente al espejo y como de costumbre, se observó detenidamente. Parecía que nunca iba a recuperar el peso que perdió hace ya 4 años, lo único que pudo lograr fue que sus músculos se saltaran más, pero su cara seguía siendo afilada y sumamente delgada. Tomó su varita y encogió todo lo que había crecido su cabello en una semana, cosa mínima, pero era una obsesión mantenerlo de esa manera, largo pero permitiéndole peinarlo bien. Se miró a los ojos y de paso toco sus ojeras con su varita para atenuarlas.

Se arregló rápidamente con su ropa de siempre, traje negro, camisa blanca, zapatos negros, todo impecable, como su madre lo había acostumbrado. Entró a la chimenea de su habitación y gritó "Ministerio de Magia" al momento que arrojaba los polvos flu.

Entró al vestíbulo del ministerio, que como de costumbre era llenado por magos y brujas, todos con prisa, hablando demasiado alto y algunos chocando con otros torpemente, en pocas palabras, un caos. Se encaminó hacia el elevador y fue interceptado por un mago de edad avanzada, que cargaba una planta que Draco jamás había visto, de hecho, cabía la posibilidad que ni siquiera fuera una planta, parecían tentáculos verde brillante que se movían asquerosamente lento. Después de una serie de preguntas de orientación en el ministerio, Draco dejo al viejo mago en el elevador sin respuestas y llegó a su oficina.

Más bien, era como un cubículo, con un escritorio lleno de correspondencia y carpetas y plumas perfectamente ordenadas. Era toda una ironía que Draco Malfoy acabara trabajando para el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes mágicas, y como no, en el Comité de Disculpas hacia los muggles. Porque ser un mortífago reconocido no dejaba nada bueno en estos tiempos. Su equipo de trabajo eran magos ya mayores de personalidad pasiva, demasiado lentos y tranquilos para su gusto. Se tomaban un gran tiempo para todo, para caminar, para hablar, incluso para pensar. Si, su vida era miserable indudablemente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, cosa extraña ya que su equipo hacia todo con extremo cuidado. Al levantar la vista encontró a una bruja y un mago con túnicas azules especiales para agentes del departamento de aurores incluyendo investigadores. Nada bueno podía salir de eso.

- Señor Malfoy.- Le habló el mago, con una voz aguda que le molestó al instante. – Mi nombre es Kevin Wells y ella es mi compañera Stephanie Roberts.- Draco no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto pensando "No pueden tener nombres más muggles". - Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle acerca del fallecimiento del Sr. Marcus Nott.-

Draco inmediatamente se puso serio, moviendo su vista de Stephanie a Kevin, observándolos, la bruja parecía bastante nerviosa, sacando su libreta con manos temblorosas mientras el mago parecía cansado y con ganas de salir corriendo lo antes posible. Kevin se veía extremadamente aburrido. Draco, como buen Malfoy que era, se limitó a levantar sus cejas y cruzarse de brazos, esperando que siguieran, sin ofrecerles asiento o al menos un saludo.

- Tengo entendido que usted conoce a la familia Nott desde hace años.- Draco asintió.- Bien ¿ Sabe usted, de alguna persona que quisiera altercar a dicha familia?- Draco frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Conoce usted a alguna persona que haya expresado sus intenciones de alguna manera de atacar a Marcus Nott?- le dijo Stephanie hablando por primera vez.

- La familia Nott no tiene enemigos, si a eso se refiere.- Le contestó seriamente.

- En ese caso, podría decirme ¿Dónde estaba el Sr. Theodore Nott al momento de su homicidio?- Preguntó Kevin.

- ¿Acaso tengo cara de elfo doméstico? No soy su sirviente, no tengo por qué saber dónde estaba.- Contestó Draco alzando la voz.

- Lo siento Sr Malfoy, nosotros solo seguimos el protocolo.- Le dijo Stephanie con las mejillas encendidas y la vista fija en su libreta. - ¿Tuvo usted contacto con el Sr. Theodore Nott entre las 8 y 11 de la noche?-

- No.- Dijo con irritación. - ¿Por qué me preguntan sobre Theodore? ¿Qué no están investigando la muerte de Marcus Nott?- les dijo con desprecio.

- Así es Sr Malfoy.- Respondió el agente Wells con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.- Theodore Nott es el principal sospechoso del caso.-

- ¿Qué?- Exclamó Draco sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. - ¿Por qué habría de matar a su padre?-

- El joven Nott heredó aproximadamente 25 millones de galeones entre propiedades, objetos valiosos y bóvedas de Gringrots llenas de oro. Todo gracias a la muerte de su padre.- le dijo altaneramente.

Draco no tuvo palabras para contestar a eso. Era completamente absurdo. Theodore amaba a su padre… al menos eso creía.

- Muchas gracias por su tiempo Sr. Malfoy.- Le dijo Stephanie mirándolo aun sonrojada con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.- Disculpe las molestias.- "Ridícula" pensó Draco al ver el pestañeo de la joven y escuchar el tono dulcificado de su voz.

- Talvez le guste saber que su amigo esta en arresto domiciliario hasta que se encuentren evidencias suficientes.- le hizo saber el agentes Wells por último.

La pareja de agentes dieron media vuelta y se fueron, dejando a Draco con su equipo de trabajo que lo miraban con completo descaro. "Raro" pensó Draco "Ni siquiera los escuche llegar". Tomó su varita del escritorio y salió casi corriendo hacia el elevador, esquivando al señor de la planta rara evitando hacer contacto visual, para llegar al tercer piso. Caminaba rápidamente, hasta toparse con una puerta alta y angosta negra. Sin molestarse en tocar, abrió violenta y dramáticamente la puerta de la oficina de Daphne, haciendo que Granger pegara un grito del susto dedicándole una mirada de desprecio a Draco.

- Al parecer Wells y Roberts pasaron a tu … ¿oficina?- Le dijo Daphne sin poder evitar la broma.

Daphne se llevó un dedo a los labios alegando el silencio del rubio al ver que estaba a punto de estallar en reclamos, y solo con una disimulada mirada hacia Granger le hizo comprender que no era seguro hablar y pidió que lo siguiera. Se encerraron en un cuarto pequeño donde el aire olía a papel en descomposición, había varios anaqueles con carpetas llenas de papeles y máquinas de escribir antiguas que hacían que el espacio se encogiera. Draco conjuró un hechizo de silencio antes de empezar a hablar.

- ¿Pero qué demonios creen que hacen?- Explotó.- ¿Cómo pueden dejar a Theo encerrado en una casa maldita?-

- Su casa no está maldita.- le contesto Daphne con cara de aburrimiento.

- ¡Claro que lo está! ¡Su madre murió ahí, sus abuelos y ahora su padre!-

- ¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Vas hacer que me de migraña.- decía Daphne mientras se masajeaba las sienes.- Tu y yo sabemos que Theo jamás haría eso. Pero ellos no lo conocen y al ser el único heredero de todo… serian tontos al no sospechar.-

- Pues basta con que comprueben su varita, te aseguro que entre los últimos hechizos no esta un avada…-

- Él no murió por un avada.- Lo interrumpió Daphne mirando los ojos grises perplejos de Draco.- Tu mismo lo dijiste, no había ni una gota de sangre en su cuerpo.- Continuó con voz baja, como con miedo de que las paredes escucharan.- El cuerpo estaba completamente seco, la alfombra también.-

- Entonces… ¿Cómo? ¿Un vampiro?-

- ¡No seas tonto!- Le gritó exasperada.- A veces me sorprendes.- Dijo bajito para sí misma.- Esto fue un homicidio con causa, no simples coincidencias. Algo hizo para provocarlo, no sé, pero no es un asesinato normal, he visto bastantes casos para darme cuenta de eso. No había rastro de magia, tenía un corte grande en el cuello de donde se desangro, y solo eso.-

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

- Theo me lo dijo.- Contestó como si fuera obvio.- Él fue quien encontró el cuerpo.

Salieron del cuarto dando un portazo, haciendo que Granger, del susto tirara su tintero encima de los papeles que tenía enfrente. "Maldito idiota" escuchó el rubio a lo lejos, pero estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se molestó en contestar.

No regresó a su "oficina" hasta más tarde, pues sabía que así los demás habrían terminado con la mayoría del papeleo que tanto le fastidiaba. Encontró la habitación vacía y con alivio fue a su escritorio donde se desplomó en su silla. En su escritorio había unos sobres grandes de correspondencia sin abrir, pero lo que llamo su atención era lo que había debajo de ellos. El profeta del día de hoy. En él se podía ver una nota pequeña acerca del fallecimiento de Marcus Nott, "claro, como no pertenece a la orden del Fénix no merece más de un párrafo" pensó Draco al ver las líneas escritas.

" _La desgracia se ha situado sobre la finca Nott en Lancashire una vez más. El fallecimiento de Marcus Nott ha sacudido a la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra por la naturaleza del mismo. Según agentes del ministerio de Magia se trata de un homicidio clase B, donde el culpable aun no es identificado, pero investigaciones han sido abiertas y se espera que en corto tiempo se descubra al asesino, que pagara con todo el peso de la ley. Descanse en paz Marcus Nott" _

_Reportando para "El Profeta" _

_Pansy Parkinson._

* * *

Draco llegó a su casa pasadas las 8 de la noche, cuando las estrellas ya iluminaban el cielo. La mansión estaba desierta, como él, la mansión no había podido recuperar su elegancia natural desde la guerra, ahora solo era un conjunto de paredes blancas y pisos de mármol sin vida. El eco siguió sus pasos hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde Narcissa Malfoy estaba leyendo unos documentos con esos pequeños lentes de lectura que la hacían ver de su verdadera edad. Levantó la vista justo cuando su hijo abrió la puerta.

- Hola Draco, querido ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- le dijo. La familia Malfoy no podía ser más convencional, si se ignora el hecho de que el patriarca de dicha familia estaba recluso en una celda de máxima seguridad en Azkaban y la ruina social que eso conllevaba.

- Mal, como siempre.- le contestó sinceramente sentándose frente al escritorio.

- Seguro nada que una taza de té no arregle.- le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente invocando una taza de porcelana que se llenó mágicamente de un té aromático.

- Se está investigando la muerte de Marcus Nott. Me interrogaron por la mañana.-

- Ha sido una tragedia. Te recomiendo no abras la boca, Draco.- le dijo cambiando el tono de su voz por uno más frio y calculador.

- ¡Pero es que son imbéciles! Theo jamás mataría a su padre ¡Por Merlín!

- No hay nada que puedas hacer. Solo harás que Theo se meta más en problemas. El ministerio sería estúpido si no lo investigara a él, tienen que cerciorarse que el heredero de la fortuna no sea el autor del asesinato.-

- Hablas como si creyeras que Theo lo hizo.- dijo frunciendo el ceño

- No, no lo creo. Pero el ministerio no conoce a Theodore Nott tanto como nosotros.-

- Eso dijo Daphne.- comento enfurruñado cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Greengrass?- Preguntó dejando la taza de té, interesada por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.- Es una inteligente chica. Por cierto, no he visto a Astoria últimamente.-

Draco permaneció sentado, intentando parecer con calma con todas sus fuerzas. Pero calma era lo último que sentía cuando escuchaba el nombre de Astoria y no le causaba emoción precisamente. Odiaba hablar de su vida sentimental con su madre, para eso existían los hermanos, aunque la idea tampoco le hacía ilusión. Gracias a Merlín era hijo único.

- ¿Ah no?. Dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado.- La invitare a tomar el té mañana por la tarde, así se ponen al corriente.-

- Esplendido. Es mucho mejor que encontrarla saltando de tu balcón en la mañana, desapareciendo en el aire. Es muy hábil la pequeña Astoria.- Le dijo observándolo detenidamente.

Draco recargo la cabeza en sus manos con actitud cansada. A su madre nada se le escapaba. Sin decir una palabra más, se levantó del sofá y se encamino a su habitación, dejando a su madre mirándole la espalda mientras sonreía, para después seguir revisando los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

Su dormitorio tenía un gran ventanal cubierto de cortinas blancas y gaseosas, que daba a la fuente de piedra en forma de dragón del patio trasero, la cual lo aterrorizaba de pequeño. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, los libros en su estante ordenados por alfabeto, su ropa perfectamente doblada y colgada en el armario, en las paredes solo colgaban unas cuantas velas y una foto grande del último curso de Hogwarts junto a sus compañeros y su cama estaba impecablemente hecha, aunque ahora estaba ocupada por alguien, indudablemente una mujer recostada de lado. Inmediatamente sacó su varita y apuntó a la chica.

- ¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó la chica viendo la varita en alto de Draco, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza.- O talvez me ates a los postes de tu cama.- Le dijo sonriendo seductoramente, levantándose de la cama para llegar a él.

- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, Pansy.- Le dijo el rubio bajando la varita, permitiendo que se acercara a él.

- A estas alturas deberías estar acostumbrado.- Le dijo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y poniéndose de puntas para besarlo.

La reacción de Draco fue inmediata, rodeo a Pansy por la cintura, apretándola a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella gimiera de sorpresa. El beso fue ardiente, como siempre lo era. Pansy se deshacía en sus brazos y le revolvía el cabello perfectamente arreglado de Draco, era la única manera en que se despeinaba y la única persona con el poder de hacerlo.

Pronto se quedaron sin aire y Draco aprovecho su separación para cargarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama, dejándola caer suavemente. Apuntó la puerta con su varita, sellándola contra intrusos y apago la luz antes de volver a perderse en los labios de la pelinegra. Sin perder el tiempo, las piezas de ropa de cada uno caían al piso hasta que cada centímetro de su piel sentía la de ella. Su aroma y calidez lo embriagaban, haciéndolo arder. Pansy se dejaba guiar, sin poner obstáculo alguno hasta ya pasada la media noche, cuando ambos jadeando y sin importarles el sudor que cubría sus cuerpos se abrazaban y acariciaban hasta quedarse dormidos.

La habitación aún estaba a oscuras cuando Draco se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia el balcón. Y fuera prendió su cigarrillo y se dedicó a exhalar ese esquicito humo hacia el cielo, le quemaba la garganta pero a la vez lo relajaba sobremanera. Su madre si que había logrado que el jardín floreciera, alrededor de la fuente en forma de Dragón (Ese regalo de cumpleaños que tanto odiaba) ya había narcisos y claveles blancos que la decoraban. No pudo evitar que su mente se desviara a pensar en Theo y como de ahora en adelante viviría solo, claro tenía pocos pero entrañables amigos pero nada reemplazaba a un padre, eso Draco lo sabía muy bien.

Lucius Malfoy seguía en Azkaban, esta vez lograr su libertad sería mucho más difícil. Juicio tras juicios los miembros del Wizengamot aclamaban no estar seguros de tener un veredicto definitivo, así que viviría sus días en la prisión hasta que ellos se decidieran. Por el lado amable seguía vivo, gracias al os abogados que su madre había pagado (gastándose una buena parte de su fortuna) en donde se encontraba Benedict Greengrass. El veredicto se había retrasado ya años, era agotador, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere, o al menos eso le decía su madre. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que Pansy se levantara de la cama y ahora sentía su respiración en su espalda desnuda, haciendo que miles de toques eléctricos picaran su piel. Pansy tenía ese efecto en él y lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que le encantaba. Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado descontrolado y demasiado bueno. Todo eso lo hacía sentir endemoniadamente débil.

- Fumar es un hábito espantoso.- Le dijo Pansy aun abrazada a su espalda. Draco sonrió.

- Lo siento, no quise despertarte.- Le dijo dándose la vuelta para verla

- ¿En qué piensas?-

- En Theo.- Contestó soltando el aire de golpe.

- No te preocupes por él, es muy fuerte.- Le aseguró Pansy con una débil sonrisa.

- Vi lo que escribiste para el profeta.-

- Bah.- Exclamó de inmediato.- Apenas puedo llevarme el crédito, tenía un pergamino entero escrito. Mi jefe lo fue recortando hasta que quedó eso… un triste párrafo.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Creí que ya tendrías a Cuffe en tu bolsillo.- Le dijo tratando de sonar sorprendido.

- Ese imbécil es muy inteligente. Me he ganado su confianza, pero sabe bien lo que le conviene y escribir un obituario tan largo como el de Dumbledore para un exmortífago no sería bien visto.- Le explicó. – Pero no quiero hablar de eso, volvamos a la cama.-

- Sobre eso, Pansy.- Comenzó Draco con algo de nerviosismo. – Mi madre se ha dado cuenta, te ha visto desaparecer en el balcón.- Anunció Draco observando las reacciones de ella. – Deberíamos tener más cuidado, por fortuna creyó que eras Astoria…- Error. Lo supo incluso antes de hablar pero su lengua no se detuvo a tiempo.

- Por … fortuna.- Dijo Pansy con los ojos muy abiertos, saboreando las palabras.- Eres un cabrón Draco Malfoy.- Le dijo casi gritando, tratando de ocultar sus ojos vidriosos.

Draco se mantuvo callado mientras veía a Pansy recoger la ropa del piso y ponérsela a tropiezos. Conocía a Pansy incluso mejor que ella misma y sabía que esta era una de las situaciones en que era mejor ni siquiera arrepentirse o pedir perdón. La verdad es que su madre adoraba a Pansy, la veía como la hija que nunca tuvo, si se enteraba que dormía con él siendo que Draco estaba apunto de comprometerse con Astoria Greengrass, era capaz de desheredarlo, o talvez lo mandara a compartir celda con su padre a Azkaban. Pansy, ya vestida salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, dando un portazo que seguramente se escuchó retumbar en media mansión. Draco suspiró antes de darle el último aspirado a su cigarrillo, mañana será un largo día.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me dan muchos ánimos :)

Espero disfruten de este capitulo, lo protagoniza uno de mis personajes favoritos, asi que le tengo mucho cariño.

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, solo la historia.

* * *

El sol brillaba intensamente sobre la playa de arena blanca y agua increíblemente azul, se levantó de la silla con pereza y se puso sus lentes de sol. Es lo que más extrañaría al regresar a aquel Londres gris, sin embargo, estaba ansioso por irse ese pequeño paraíso. En Italia no tenía amigos y sus familiares eran pocos y la mayoría ancianos. La soledad no iba con él. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontró el pequeño sobre ya sellado y dirigido, en todo el verano no se había atrevido a mandar esa carta, pero estaba a punto de regresar a su verdadero hogar, ya no tenía caso enviarla.

Regresó a la nueva mansión de su madre, un espléndido castillo mediterráneo de piedra color cappuccino y ventanales enormes con vista al mar, era verdaderamente impresionante. A lado de la puerta ya estaban sus baúles, su gabardina y Astra, su lechuza.

— Me voy - Le anunció Blaise a su madre, que iba bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó ella con semblante afligido.- Se vive mucho mejor acá.- Le decía tratando de convencerlo.

—Más que seguro — Le aseguro él acercándose a ella para despedirse.

—Supongo que no tiene nada que ver con cierta chica de ojos verdes que trabaja en El Profeta ¿cierto? —Dijo ella con voz juguetona suprimiendo una risita. Blaise no contestó, se limitó a besar ambas mejillas de su madre y después ponerse la gabardina— De acuerdo, ten— Le dijo tendiéndole una nota pequeña que decía 622, Blaise miro el numero extrañado — Es tu otra cámara de Gringotts, ya tienes edad suficiente para manejar su contenido, encontraras muchas cosas muy interesantes ahí dentro— Le dijo con la voz teñida de orgullo y arrogancia.

Blaise le agradeció y la abrazó con fuerza antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar el castillo.

El traslador lo dejó en una pequeña pero encantadora casa de estilo inglés, de piedra rojiza y vistas blancas que resaltaban un amplio césped que lo rodeaba separándolo de los vecinos. "Hogar dulce Hogar" pensó el moreno al abrir la puerta. Boto sus baúles en la entrada permitiendo que el elfo llegara corriendo a cargar con mucha dificultad sus pertenencias. El suelo estaba lleno de cartas con fechas de junio, la más reciente era del 29 de Julio. Con un gran suspiro se sentó en la sala y abrió todas y cada una de las cartas, la mayoría eran de Draco y Theo, aunque tenia un par de Vincent que ahora vivía en Rumania y la última era de Pansy, una nota muy corta que decía:

_¡Ya Regresa! Los días son muy largos sin ti. Theo me ha estado contando chistes malísimos tratando de imitarte, pero no te llega ni a los talones._

_Con cariño, P._

_PD: Regresa, es una orden._

El rostro se le iluminó con una gran sonrisa, de esas que hacen que aparezcan arrugas en los ojos y te las mejillas. La extrañaba muchísimo, sus días también habían sido demasiado largos sin escuchar su risa histérica, aunque no todos apreciaban la belleza de ese sonido, al menos para él era su favorito. "Qué demonios hago aquí" exclamó para el mismo poniéndose de pie al momento. Entro a la chimenea y grito "Casa Audier"

Cayó fuertemente en un montón de cenizas haciendo una nube densa y oscura a su alrededor. Salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose el polvo, maldiciendo al aire. Todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio. Se encontraba en el estudio de Pansy, caminó hacia el escritorio, donde se encontraban ediciones de El Profeta esparcidos al azar, tenía una máquina de escribir de aspecto viejo con una hoja escrita a medias y en la vitrina de atrás estaban todas las crónicas que había logrado publicar en aquel periódico mágico, todos ellos con su firma personal hecha a mano. Blaise se rió al ver el autógrafo de ella, grande y en cursiva al final de cada escrito, como si fuera una celebridad.

Caminó hacia la puerta con la sonrisa aun en sus labios, la madera rechinaba con cada paso que daba, era un sonido realmente macabro que le erizaba la piel, llegó a la puerta y giró y el picaporte despacio.

— ¡_Petrificus Totalus_! —Se escuchó de pronto. Blaise sintió un frío increíble atravesar su cuerpo y cayó de golpe dolorosamente.

Unos pasos presurosos se escucharon acercándose a él seguidos de un grito ahogado.

— ¡Blaise! Grandísimo imbécil— Exclamó la chica entre enojada y divertida antes de liberarlo del encanto.

Blaise agarro una gran cantidad de aire sintiéndose sofocado. Apenas se sentaba cuando Pansy se le aventó con fuerza haciéndolo caer de nuevo al piso con esa risita tan característica de ella resonando en su oído. Adoraba ese sonido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no avistaste que venias? — Le dijo frunciendo el ceño y ladeando los labios cual niña pequeña— ¡Me asustaste! —Dijo dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Hola Pansy ¿Qué tal estas? Yo estoy de maravilla con cincuenta kilos encima de mi— Le contestó en tono burlón

—¿Cincuenta kilos?- Le pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos, suspiro.- Tendré que pedirle una de esas pócimas a Nott.

—Estás loca, necesitas comer más.

—Déjate de bromas Zabini— Lo regañó, quitándose de encima ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.- ¡Al fin llegas!-

— ¿Tanto así me extrañabas?—Le preguntó alzando una ceja seductoramente.

—Ya sabes que sí - le dijo rodando los ojos— ¿Qué tal estuvo la boda?

—Ah, igual que siempre, ya sabes, baile, alcohol al por mayor, cientos de magos que no conozco ni me importan y sus bellas hijas pavoneándose frente a mi… —Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose una mirada severa —¿Te has aburrido terriblemente en mi ausencia?

—La verdad es que no– Le dijo, extrañandole el tono de voz tan cansado de Pansy, se —sentó a su lado – Theo está en arresto domiciliario, al parecer no sabías — Dijo cuando vio el asombro en su cara — Estuve investigando de qué manera podíamos ayudarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Creen que él mató a su padre.

— ¡Pero que reverenda estupidez!— Gritó Blaise, Pansy se limitó a rodar los ojos cansada de escuchar la misma historia — ¿Por qué mataría Theo a su padre?

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No soy yo quien lo acusa! ¡No … me … grites! — Le gritó ella — De todas formas, han pasado 3 semanas y no han encontrado nada, así que no les quedara más remedio que dejarlo en libertad.

— Ineptos — Exclamó Blaise enojado.— Deberíamos ir a verlo.

— No podemos sin previo aviso, está estrictamente vigilado.- Le informó la pelinegra.

— Pendejos.- dijo Blaise.- ¿No tienen ningún otro sospechoso?

- Nadie, he estado buscando.- Le dijo poniéndose de pie ofreciéndole su mano para que la siguiera. Entraron a su despacho — Pero no encuentro a nadie que posiblemente lo hiciera…-

— ¿Algún mortifago renegado?

— La mitad están muertos, unos cuantos están en Azkaban y muy, muy pocos a la fuga. Vicent me ha dicho que Foster y Jackson están en Blugaria desde hace tiempo así que borra a dos personas más de la lista — Le dijo observando las fotos tachadas que tenía pegadas en un marco en la pared.

— Vaya que has investigado — Dijo Blaise asombrado con toda la información que tenía en el recuadro, fechas, fotos, nombres, lugares, de todo.

Alguien tenía que hacerlo — Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Se quedaron hablando toda la tarde del caso, Blaise la ayudo recordando nombres de posibles homicidas hasta entrada la noche, con una tormenta eléctrica sobre ellos. La enorme casa de Pansy se situaba en una colina, por lo que la tormenta se escuchaba más fuerte y de la ventana se veía el pequeño poblado muggle brillar con cada relámpago. Blaise se preocupaba frecuentemente por ella, no era más que una chica de 21 años viviendo sola en una casa enorme y vacía. Ella nunca fue especialmente brillante de DCAO y con el asesinato del padre de Theo lo ponía de nervios pensando en las posibilidades de que aquello pudiera pasarle a ella. Se preocupaba por ella, siempre lo había hecho.

Blaise conoció a Pansy en el tren de ida a Hogwarts en su primer curso, se sentaron por casualidad en el mismo vagón. En aquel entonces Pansy era una niña pequeñísima, de ojos verdes demasiado grandes para el tamaño de su cara, cabello negro y recto hasta los hombros y una nariz respingada muy singular que a Blaise le parecía adorable. Se hicieron amigos al instante, solo bastó con que Pansy dijera que quería pertenecer a Slytherin para que Blaise deseara con todas sus fuerzas entrar en la misma, nunca había estado tan nervioso como en la ceremonia de selección y nunca había sentido tanta felicidad como cuando el sombrero gritó "Slytherin". Pasaban días enteros juntos, hacían los deberes juntos, Blaise siempre la esperaba en las mañanas para ir a desayunar, se sentaban siempre cerca y si las reglas lo hubieran permitido habrían dormido en el mismo dormitorio. Hasta cuarto año, el día en que Draco Malfoy la invitó al baile de navidad y a Blaise no le quedó más remedio que invitar a Tracey Davis. Desde entonces nada fue igual.

— Es tarde, debería irme— Le dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie justo en el momento en que iluminaba el cielo un relámpago.

— ¡No!— Gritó Pansy — Quiero decir, ya es muy tarde y no tengo polvos flu— Dijo mirando nerviosa por la ventana— Sé que no te gusta aparecerte.

— ¿Te sigue dando miedo las tormentas?— Le preguntó con voz divertida.

— Claro que no — Dijo conteniendo la respiración al ver otro relámpago brillar— Solo me pone algo nerviosa— Le explicó con los brazos cruzados.

— De acuerdo, me quedo— Le dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, tratando de no reírse.

Algo no iba bien, la almohada era inusualmente suave y su aroma era increíblemente dulce, lo que lo despertó de golpe. Al abrir los, se encontró con una cama que, al sospechó por las sabanas color lila, no era suya.

Se sentó en la cama recordando lo que había pasado. La cama estaba comodísima, con razón Pansy siempre se levantaba de buen humor. Observó a su alrededor con curiosidad. En la década que se conocían, jamás había entrado al cuarto de Pansy. Era espacioso, algo desordenado para su gusto, de paredes de piedra beige, muy parecidas a las de Hogwarts. Tenía un peinador grandísimo con diversas botellitas regadas en la superficie, maquillaje y una cajita musical donde guardaba sus joyas. Era un lugar muy acogedor, a excepción del fantasma que flotaba en una esquina de la habitación.

— ¡Carajo! — Exclamó asustado viendo a la mujer gris que le devolvía una intensa mirada. Era una mujer mayor, de unos 90 años al menos, de cabello larguísimo y una nariz respingada que le recordó muchísimo a Pansy.

— ¡Que lenguaje! En mis tiempos los caballeros no hablaban de tal manera frente a una dama – dijo ella indignada.

— Disculpe, pero usted no es una dama, es un fantasma — dijo Blaise con franqueza

— ¡Pero que modales! — Se aceró a Blaise hecha una furia, haciendo que Blaise cayera de la cama de la pura impresión. — ¿Quién te crees que eres?

— ¿Quién pregunta?

— ¡Yo soy Eloisa Audier, matriarca y dueña de esta casa!— Gritó — ¿Quién eres tú? — Volvió a preguntar acercándose a él.

— Blaise Zabini, dueño de una casa a las afueras de Aberdeen, patriarca de… bueno aun no tengo hijos, asi que de mí mismo – le explicó el moreno con toda tranquilidad.

— Y se puede saber, Blaise Zabini ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

— Hasta donde yo sé esta casa es de Pansy Parkinson.

— ¿Conoces a mi nieta? — Preguntó Eloisa con un cambio de actitud radical.

— Claro que conozco a Pansy — le contestó Blaise, levantándose del suelo. — Espere, ¿nieta?

— Yo soy su abuela, bueno… tatarabuela — le dijo Eloisa pensando que el chico era idiota.

— Tatarabuela, vaya… Entonces usted debe tener unos 300 años — le dijo sonriendo, hasta que vio la reacción de Eloisa.

— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Y nunca vuelvas! — Le gritaba con voz ronca y antinatural.

Blaise tomó la ropa que colgaba de una silla y salió corriendo de la habitación, sintiéndose estúpido ¿Qué podría hacerle un fantasma? Al bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta que había olvidado los zapatos, pero no le hacía mucha ilusión regresar con Eloisa, así que fue a la chimenea del despacho de Pansy. Encima de la repisa había un caldero en miniatura con polvos verdes, agarró un buen puñado y entró a la chimenea gritando "Callejon Diagon"

Aterrizó en la chimenea de una tienda de ropa y de pronto, fue como si cerebro hubiera hecho "Lumos", Pansy si que tenía polvos flu, ella quería que él se quedara. Con el ánimo por las nubes, tomó un par de zapatos del mostrador, que para su fortuna eran de su número, los encogió con su varita y los guardó en su bolsillo. Una vez afuera, regresó los zapatos a su tamaño original y se los puso. Se encaminó hacia Gringotts, sonriéndole a cada bruja que pasaba as u lado. Dentro del banco presentó su llave y varita a un duende llamado Gromik y lo llevaron a su cámara.

Nunca había estado tan dentro de Gringotts, jamás lo había imaginado tan lúgubre y apestoso. Su cámara era la 318, donde solo bastaba bajar tres pisos para llegar a ella, en cambio ahora, ya habían bajado cuatro pisos y pasaron la cascada removedora de hechizos, dejándolo empapado.

Llegaron a la bóveda 766. Era el doble del tamaño de su primera bóveda, con techo alto y profundidad enorme. Apenas puso un pie dentro y pudo sentirlo, había magia oscura en el interior. Era una sensación indescriptible, como si de pronto el aire pesara y el bello se le erizaba. Estaba llena de monedas de oro regadas por el piso. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue un cofre plateado de pequeño tamaño de aspecto antiguo, parecía muy valioso. Dentro del cofre había siete anillos, cada una con una letra inscrita en el centro que juntos decían "Círculo".

Guardó el cofre en una bolsa de terciopelo y continuó. Su madre no había mentido, había cientos de cosas muy interesantes en la bóveda; plumas de oro, alfombras mágicas, un espejo cubierto por una sabana, coronas de piedras preciosas y un estante lleno de pócimas fueron las cosas que más le llamaron la atención. Muchas de esas pócimas estaban etiquetadas en latín, así que tendría que pedirle a Pansy que lo ayudara a descifrarlas, parecía una buena excusa para pasar tiempo con ella.

Salió de la bóveda seguido muy de cerca por Gromik, e hicieron el mismo recorrido en reversa hasta llegar al lobby, donde muy educadamente agradeció al duende, quien no se había dado cuenta aún que su reloj de bolsillo había desaparecido.

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
